


Corn Maze

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman and Robin, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom, Superboy - Fandom, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, SuperFam, Timkon, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked for Damian and a Corn Maze....this happened.</p><p>Has both Superfam and Batfam</p><p>hints at Timkon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corn Maze

“Damian! Where are you?”

Dick cupped his hands to make his voice boom out louder over the open space. Dick tried calling out a few more times, but no response was returned. The older brother gave up, his arms sagging down as he jumped off the stack of dry hay. He was really put off by the missing child. It was already nearing noon and Ma Kent and Alfred had cooked up a rather delicious looking meal together, something he wanted to share with his younger brother.

Bruce gave a heavy sigh, watching as Dick made his way over. Clark and Pa Kent were amused by the situation.

“Does your boy know that he have a human heart detector among us?” Pa Kent let out a hearty laugh, slapping his son on the back.

Clark lowered his head, a slight blush appeared whenever his father praised him. Bruce smiled like the sly Bat that he was. 

“Pa…” Clark’s silent plea was not heard. 

“I am well aware of that Mr. Kent. But I do think all of my sons could give Clark here, a run for his money looking for them.” 

Clark narrowed his eyes at that remark. Bruce couldn’t help but smile at his friends account.

“They have, more than once. I blame you for that.”

Pa looked astonished. He had no doubts that Bruce could outsmart his son, (Pa had gotten a long distance phone call one night when Clark first “met” the Batman and how quickly he got owned by just one man in a 10 seconds time frame) but to have all his sons near that level as well. Bruce took a drink of his sun tea, glancing back out at the corn maze. He was trying to hide his grin behind the glass.

“Oh please, the boys made it into a game and it keeps Clark here on his toes.”

“Tim broke into my apartment twice in one day and I had no idea he was there. You call that a game.”

Bruce cracked a smile. “What makes you think Tim’s the only one that got in?”

Pa cracked up laughing and Clark narrowed his eyes. Bruce was well aware that Clark’s looks could kill, but he wasn’t too worried about that. Dick sat down next to Bruce, defeated by not finding Damian. He crossed his arms and rested his head on them. Bruce sighed heavily, watching his “oldest” act like a child. 

“You had to show Damian that movie, hadn’t you Dick?” Bruce slightly tapped Dick’s forehead with the bottom of his glass cup. Some mumbled words escaped from the man.

“I thought it would have been funny, I didn’t think Damian would have taken to it so well.”

Pa and Clark both asked at the same time.

“What movie??”

Dick glanced up, looking at Pa Kent and Clark who sat a crossed from him. His dark blue eyes wavered a bit.

“Children of the Corn….Damian saw that and started laughing like a mad man.”

Pa leaned back, crossing his arms and glancing back over at the house where Ma, Alfred, Conner, Tim and Barbara were setting up lunch at. 

“That explains why Tim didn’t want to set foot in the maze.” Pa mused.

Clark looked defeated for a moment. Every year Clark worked “hard” on making the corn maze. It was one of his favorite past-times when the season came around for it. Millions of people flocked to Smallville just for the Corn Maze event alone.

“Well for a city kid, I don’t blame Tim being scared after that. More so with Damian being out there...I wouldn’t blame him.”

Clark quickly swallowed his words. The looks Bruce and Dick gave him was far off the deep end crazy. Pa, for a moment, worried for his son. Just for a moment. Pa coughed, getting Clark’s attention.

“Why don’t you help your ma out Clark?”

“Yes, Sir!”

Clark felt like he dodged a Kryptonite bullet with that one. Bruce drank his tea again, before setting it down and pouring another glass full.

“I want to thank you and Mrs. Kent for inviting us to a private event. It is really thoughtful.”

Pa raised a glass to Bruce. 

“There is no need for that. This is a family gathering and as far as I am concerned, you are all family in my eyes.”

Bruce smiled and Dick relaxed even more.

8888888

“Hey Ma. Pa sent me to help out.”

Ma Kent turned to look at her son. She wore an apron that read “Number One Cook!” 

“Oh good! I needed some help here. Poor Alfred, Barbara and I have been doing all the cooking.”

Clark glanced around the kitchen. Alfred was hovering over the stove top, Barbara was mixing up some more Kool Aid, for Damian and Dick had already downed two gallons of it before hand. His Ma on the other hand, was cooking her home made famous Apple Pie. Just the three people. Where was Tim and Conner?

“I thought the boys were in here helping?”

Ma turned her attention back to her pies, answering her son.

“I thought everyone else was outside playing around.”

Barbara was smiled, nodding her head off towards the refrigerator. 

“Tim and Conner made sandwiches before they headed out. It would be a great help if you could bring those out for us.” 

Clark nodded. “I can do that…but where are the boys?”

Clark opened the fridge door and glanced inside. There were two types of sandwiches. One type was a sloppy peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The other type looked like a ham and turkey sandwich one would find at a good sit in restaurant. Clark smiling, knowing who made what sandwich. 

Barbara hummed, not really knowing the answer to Clark’s question. Alfred was far to engrossed into his cooking to even noticed Clark had walked in. Ma on the other hand, couldn’t hide her smile. Clark grew a little worried at that.

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about them. They just went out to the barn…to feed the cows…”

Clark blinked. Not really getting what his Ma was getting at.

“But Ma? The cows are out on the pasture…”

Clark turned when he heard Barbara crack up laughing. Her fist was hitting the table in amusement.

“Oh My GOD Martha! I knew Clark was thick, but never thought he’d be “this” thick.”

Clark grabbed the two trays of sandwiches. He still wasn’t getting it.

“I’m just going to drop these off and stay out there…is there anything else you want Ma.”

“Oh no dear, nothing really… Just for you to stay so ignorant and innocent, that’s all I ask for.”

Clark left, still feeling confused by what just happened in the kitchen.

88888888888888

Dick glanced up, seeing Clark was brought gifts. What gloomy attitude he had, vanished.

“Food!”

Pa glanced over at Bruce. The older man raised in eye brow.

“He’s easily amused isn’t he?”

“You have no idea.”

Dick frowned. “Hey!”

Clark placed the two trays down, showing the goods on the table. Bruce smiled, knowing all too well who made what sandwich.

“Tim and Conner made these before they left.” Clark explained.

Pa cracked a smile. Wondering where the two boys had left off to.

“Where at? Did they say?”

Clark scratched his head. “Well Ma did say they went to the Barn to feed the cows…”

Dick took a bit of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Grinning at the tasty snack before asking a question.

“I thought the cows were out in the pasture?”

Clark nodded in agreement. Dick and him thought alike it seemed. “So did I…”

Pa sighed heavily, hiding his eyes behind his hands. Bruce sat up quick, looking over at Clark.

“Where’s the Barn, Clark?”

Clark pointed over. “ Uh, it’s behind the house and …”

Bruce turned to look over at Pa. Pa shyly glanced away. 

“What can I say? Boys will be boys?”

Bruce sat back down, reaching over and opening up a cooler. Then pulled out a beer, repeating what Pa and just said.

“Boys will be boys…”

Clark and Dick looked at each other, then back to Pa and Bruce. Dick asked sighed, why to lost to even know what’s going on.

“I don’t get it…”

Bruce smacked his forehead with his palm, a rather disturbing habit he had picked up from Jason. This was turning out to be an interesting after noon.

8888888888888888888888

Damian lay at the center of the corn maze. His blue clear eyes glancing up at the floating clouds that painted the sky. A dark mass lay next to him, snoring and huffing in his sleep. Damian glanced over at his dog, Titus. A soft smile fell on his face.  
The boy turned his head, smelling the ground below him. Feeling how the pressed corn leaves felt on his cheeks. The sounds of the swaying corn stalk moving back and forth in a calming, soothing manner. The light breeze cooled his skin, but the warm sun rays relaxed his bones. The tall corn stalks that seemingly reached on forever into the endless blue. This for Damian was magic. The silence of being alone and taking in the world around him. A little part of him thought, that if he were to ever die, he hoped that the other side would be somewhat like a corn maze. Calming and relaxing, warm and caring.

That movie Grayson forced him to watch, showed no real justice to the real thing. Corn Mazes, corn fields for that matter, were not scary at all. It made a person release that he was alive and that like the corns stalks, would go on forever.

A large growl escaped from Titus’s belly, causing Damian to crack a smile. The dog sat up, sniffing the air. Damian figured the dog was hungry.

“Ah, I guess it is time to eat, huh boy?”

Damian pushed himself up, still feeling small to the towering plants. He glanced up high above him and smiled. He couldn’t wait to come back next year to see how much taller he was compared to the plants. Would they still be the towering teachers? Or would he be considered an equal among them? Damian couldn’t wait to find out.

88888888888888888

Damian joined everyone at the table, taking a corner seat. Titus sat beside him. The boy glanced around the table, noticing Drake and the Clone were not eating with them. 

“Where’s Drake and the…Teen Kent.”

Clark and Dick sighed. Answering at the same time.

“They are at the Barn feeding the cows.”

Damian blinked. “But the cows are out in the pasture….”

Damian glanced around the table, reading the body signs of the people around him. Barbara was if a fit of laughter. Ma Kent was holding Pa Kent’s hand, well ahead of whatever knowledge they held about “The Farm”. Alfred couldn’t hide that cheeky smile. Clark and Dick looked equally clueless. His father on the other hand, looked on edge. Then it clicked with Damian as he started to drink away at his Kool Aid.

“Oh I get. They are having sex.” 

 

\----No shit Sherlock----


End file.
